looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in The New Looney Tunes Show
''Looney Tunes'' Main *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): the main protagonist and the co-host of the show- Bugs is an anthropomorphic gray hare, famous for his relaxed, passive personality, pronounced Mid-Atlantic accent. depiction as a mischievous trickster, and his catchphrase "Eh, what's up, doc?". *'Daffy Duck' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): the deuteragonist and the co-host of the show. Daffy is mainly depicted as a rival and best friend of Bugs Bunny, being crazy and prankster, but at the same time, arrogant and naïve. His main catchphrase are "You're des''th''picable". *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen): the tritagonist of the show and Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's best friend/sidekick. He's commonly decipted as smarter than Daffy, an inocent explorer and specially known by his stutter and by his catchphrase "Th-Th-Th-That's All Folks!". *'Tweety Bird' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): a yellow canary that has a somewhat large head. Although he seems naïve, reacts with extreme evil to any cat (mainly Sylvester) which ends attacking him. His catchphrase is "I tawt I taw a puddy tat". *'Sylvester Pussycat, Sr.' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): a tuxedo cat that shows much pride and plenty of envy and he also never gives up, despite failing various times, being mainly paired with Tweety, Speedy Gonzales, Hippety Hopper and Sniffles. His catchphrase is "Sufferin' succotash". *'Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg' (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche, respectively): a pair composed by a rooster and dog. Foghorn is known by his Virginian accent, a "good ol' boy" speaking style, and a penchant for mischief, having knack of saying "I say" as a form of interjection in his speech, while Barnyard Dawg is protective, hard-worker, quick-tempered, intelligent, relaxed, easygoing, serious, truthful and honest. Despite rivals, they end up as friends in some situations. *'Henery Hawk' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): a brown chicken hawk, whose personality is that of a blustery loudmouth with an oddball accent, which makes him a somewhat odd foil for Foghorn. In the typical Henery/Foghorn cartoon, Henery has struck out on his own for the first time, eager to capture a chicken. *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a French skunk known by his continuous in search of romance, but his scent, self-delusion, and his overly persistent manner inhibit his efforts. His main aim is Penelope Pussycat, but he also chases other characters that accidentally got into white paint. His catchphrase is "Vive l'amour!". *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie): the main female character of the show and Bugs Bunny's girlfriend. She has tomboyish traits and an affinity for basketball and similarly to her boyfriend, she often finds herself in situations of extreme danger. Her catchphrase is "Don't ever call me doll". *'Tina Russo' (voiced by Grey DeLise): the second main female character of the show and Daffy Duck's girlfriend. Similarly to Lola, she is tough, savvy, street-smart, rebellious and feisty and she tends to be dominant over Daffy. Her catchphrase is "Lucky for you, I like a project". *'Petunia Pig' (voiced by Grey DeLise): Porky Pig's girlfriend. Despite both being depicted as lovebirds, the two sometimes have their troubles, with Petunia being ashamed of Porky and sometimes being dominant over him (similar to Daffy and Tina's relationship). *'Aoogah Bird' (voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Keymah): Tweety's girlfriend. She was saved by Tweety from a cult of cats intent on sacrificing her. When she first speaks soon after she and Tweety meet, she talks with a British accent. She now lives with Granny and just like Tweety, she is normally chased by Sylvester, Sylvia and Junior. *'Sylvia Pussycat' (voiced by Tara Strong): Sylvester's wife and Sylvester Junior's mother, being a bland straight calm, but sometimes desperate, female yellow cat. Unlike her first appearances, she tends to be more antagonistic towards other animals (mainly Tweety). *'Penelope Pussycat' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Sylvester's cousin. She's a typical black and white pussycat, though by some means or another, she often finds herself with a white stripe down her back, whether painted by accident, and is usually chased by Pepé Le Pew. Unlike the original shorts, she speaks in perfect English (due to the fact of being born in New Orleans). *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Billy West): the main antagonist of the show. His aim is to hunt Bugs, but he usually ends up seriously injuring himself and/or other antagonizing characters. He speaks in an unusual way (rhotacism), replacing his Rs and Ls with Ws. Elmer's signature catchphrase is "Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits". *'Yosemite Sam' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): the second main antagonist of the show. (reserved for DonaldoC1997) *'Bunny and Claude' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Kath Soucie, respectively): (reserved for DonaldoC1997) Secondary ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' ''Animaniacs'' Category:The New Looney Tunes Show